Dawn of a New Fallnavor, Part II
In the days following the Dark Night in the North, swift actions were taken to ensure newly established leaders would maintain their newly acquired roles. What came of James Navor II and Lycaon Dravicus is largely unknown. The sudden eruption of events left many questions, such as; Had this all been cleverly orchestrated by someone? Siyon, II From the Perspective of Captain Siyon I had received asylum in the Citadle of Dravii. The Dravii were swift in offering me a rank of leadership over a small cohort of troops, in exchange I would serve the Dravii'n Foregin Division for at least three years overseas, and two years at the Citadel of Dravii proper. I agreed, knowing I had no alternative choices. However my first act was bizarre... I was to escourt the ex-Lord Patriarch, Lycaon Dravicus, to his exilement. As per custom, members of the Dravicus family can choose their exilement destination. Lycaon chose the Isles of Shrill as his, a strange choice I would say. I inquired with him about why he chose that place - he told me, "because I must get to the bottom of this." ''Then he hurried off to grab the last of his belongings from the Lord Patriarch's residence. I looked at the man who was assigned to be my right hand, my co-leader one might say. He was a short youth, I reckon he was some kind of Ralkish but I was reluctant to ask because that accusation offends those who aren't Ralkish. He was definitely not Skith, so I had no serious objections to him being my right hand. His name was ''Chorone Peppers, ''which I at first assumed a joke - only to learn it really was his name. Peppers stood to my left, and looked on as our cohort took Lycaon's belongings down to the ships. Lycaon was hurrying about, I'm not even sure that he was really upset about losing his place here - he was methodical in what he did. He showed little sadness, though he often looked off at the Dravii'n Garden when he had the chance. I reckon he liked those gardens. Some hours passed and all the arrangements were final. I, and Peppers, personally escourted Lycaon down to the ships. I had been given orders prior to boarding the ship - orders straight from the Senate of Wardens, that I was to report to the Skythion Embassy in Dawnguard after Lycaon was on the Isles of Shrill. Which I had objections about, but overall figured it would be relatively safe given the embassy is in the port district and I would be spending minimal time going from the ships to the embassy. We finally embarked on our journey to the Isles of Shrill. I looked back and beheld Lycaon's offspring stading at the docks, solemnly. As well as various members of the Senate of Wardens. I had the sudden feeling that some kind of betrayal befell Lycaon, and had it not befallen him, he would have remained Lord Patriarch in these times... Modus Operandi, II '''From the Perspective of Uriel Sol' "Funny that. It would appear, the game has changed." Sphree said'', making his uninvited presence known to me. "''Begone split tongue." I muttered. I had to reevaluate my plans, the recent changes in the North made diplomacy tense, and trying to negotiate with a new Lord Patriarch was always stressful. "Don't you want to know to what ends all of this is towards?" Sphree asked. "No." I replied. Sphree let out a loud sigh and spoke, "I'll tell you anyways." "Not interested." I said. I then grabbed my things and moved on to another table in my workshop. "You really don't want to talk about it, do you?" Sphree asked, stalking me. I then felt something and looked towards the door, Kyl Synivil walked in. "Kyl. Its been too long." I said, I put down my things and walked towards him. "Uriel, too long indeed... And... Him." Kyl said, looking at me then turning his attention to Sphree. "He wasn't invited." I said. Kyl nodded, knowing what I meant. "Who else is coming?" Kyl asked. "Not sure. I anticipate two more... Maybe more." I said. "Arkenthraz is definitely showing up though... " I said, looking at Sphree. "Arky! A shame, I'll have to catch up with him later. Elections needs to be fixed, toodly-doo!" Sphree said, before disappearing. Over the next hour, a number of our bretheren showed up: Sarokoz, Archon of Ardenvol; Sylus, the leader of the Mazhenic Order; Jzardo, a notable member of the Kro'Arv'Sky Initiative; and finally Arkenthraz. Once all were assembled, everyone gathered around a table. "Uriel, you're a hard '''architect' to find."'' Arkenthraz said joyfully. I smiled and replied, "Of course I am." Sylus rose up and addressed everyone, "Well then, we're all here, right? I don't believe anyone is missing.. Except Sphree, he holds a part to play - despite our feelings towards him." Arkenthraz's joy was gone at the mention of Sphree - as was everyone else's... Sylus continued, "A question has arisen. That is...The Skith Question. While not all Skiths are bad, we can not allow Szija to continue his efforts. Sanctuaries have been raided by Skiths - Sanctuaries much like this one. Pillaged, notes burned, knowledge lost, and artifacts seized by the half-twisted Skiths. All for some unknown ends." "Actually, their ends are known. Szija intends to stop us, atleast me, from attaing the '''Void Book' and opening the Trikash Deadlock." Arkenthraz said. I thought for a moment, and hurried off to check a nearby bookshelf for a book. "''The Trikash Deadlock? I thought were in agreement, that it was a myth the Trikash spread in order to eradicate us." Sarokoz said. I found my book and hurried back to the table, setting the book down and flipping through its thick pages. "''Architect? What occurred to you?"'' Arkenthraz asked. I continued flipping through, and finally found it. "Do any of you remember... Altker?" I asked. "I most certainly do." Said an ancient voice coming from the doorway. The group assembled almost all looked towards the voices origin. "Sar'iil, at your service." It said. It was a gray robe, with a hood.. But nothing more. It was very spectral, as if not even there. Though if the light hit right, you could see a very pale figure, almost nothing more than bones and a thin layer of flesh. Sylus looked stunned and spoke, "Sar'iil? You're... One of the first then, if your appearence is like this.. You musn't have much time to spare then." Sar'iil chuckled and replied, "Yes. One of the First Lurkers. Before we learned to take precautions. I was of Vyk's caste, may well be the last of Vyk's caste too.. " ''Sar'iil said. Arkenthraz ''spoke, "Vyk was believed dead, long before the crossing... His caste too for that matter." Sar'iil nodded, "You know your stories well. The problem is, those stories are lies. The truth is Vyk was one of the thirteen who crossed over, experiencing the nine terrors personally. But once he saw what was here, on the other side, he did not agree with sending word back to the rest of our kind. He did not want them coming over to be trapped like the thirteen. The remainder of the thirteen killed him for his objection, but not before he managed to slip word back to his caste of what he suspected would transpire. Those who got the word early enough, fled into hiding. Those who didn't, were killed." ''Sar'iil said. "''Surely you realize then, we would technically have a right to kill you then?" Arkenthraz said. Sar'iil nodded and replied, "Yes. But I am one of the First Lurkers. I have seen things and know things that you lot could only dream of. I have much to offer, especially since I know what you're intending to do." I studied the book a bit more, double checking.. Finally I announced it. "Brretheren, I have found what I was looking for. The elusive mention, by my predecessor, of Sargot's Map. Which will lead us to the Trikash Deadlock." Sar'iil walked on over and looked over my shoulder. "Very pretty handwriting." He commented. "So we have to find a map, and get the Void Book, then we're golden?" Kyl asked. Sylus nodded and spoke, "Yes. If I understand it right, that's we have to do." Sarkoz seemed tense and spoke, "Surely I am not the only one skeptical of the Trikash Deadlock. It was after all, a thing we only learned of from Sphree, who claimed he learned it from Ovakhin." Sar'iil replied, "It exists I can verify that. I set my eyes on it when the Trikash were moving it out of their capital in order to hide it. Massive thing though. Sargot was the only one willing to follow it, even if it meant his capture..." "Follow it.. He did. I followed him. And then Detref followed me. It was like a Kal'ka line, but not as fun and no one was drunk." Said a voice from the ceiling. Arkenthraz looked up and shouted, "DAMN YOU SPHREE!" Sphree then appeared next to Sar'iil and offered to shake hands. "I am Sphree. I'm a big fan of yours." Sphree said. Sar'iil smiled and replied, "I've heard... ... Things about you. I'm honored that you're a big fan. ...I didn't know I had any fans." '' ''Sphree smiled and looked around at everyone who hated him. His smile only got wider as he nodded his head at everyone. '' ''"'Full house then." Sylus said. "So does everyone know what we're doing?" Sarokoz asked. Some responded with yays, others with nays. It was apparent that it was going to be a long night... A very long night. Sar' Szija Nijal, I From the Perspective of the Skithgod: Szija "No." I said. "There's void devils." He said. "Not interested." ''I said. "''VOID DEVILS!" He shouted. I motioned for the guards to throw him out of my court as I stated: "Not. Interested." The guards swiftly laid hold of him and tossed him out. I motioned for the next one to come in. A robed man stumbled in... Szija thinks he was very drunk. "You are before the great Skithgod Szija, state your grievance to be heard." My favorite servant, Johannes Nar, said. The robed man spoke, "My grievance... Yes. It is... The death of the Serpent. You could have stopped it. Szija, you could have acted. You still could... Swiftly, and stop it!" The robed man spoke. Szija raised eyebrow. "Say again." Szija stated, staring intently at the robed man. Fixated on his oddity. "The Serpent. Dead. You. Responsible." He replied. Szija did not like. "Guards, kill him." Szija said. Szija watched guards carry out motion swiftly. Body then got sent to be chopped up for fishy food. Szija smiled at thought and motioned for the next ... ... From the Perspective of Sar' Szija Nijal Szija had bizarre dream. Szija no understand at all. Szija was in court, with crazy named servant - Johannes Nar. Szija no like named servants. Szija was approached by robed crazy, saying Serpent is dead. Snakes die indivually, Szija agree. But Szija no understand an entire species - or entire type of species, like serpents, being dead-ed. Szija did not understand it at all. But felt the Void Devil part was most important. Szija then got up and walked outside. Becuase I like that. "SKIIIITHS!" ''I shouted. Skiths gathered. "''Hunt for the Void Demons, and the Void Devils. They are up to evil works." I shouted. The Skiths around all nodded, agreed, cheered, saluted, and made preperations to go their own ways to hunt for more information about this. They understood my meaning clearly. I then waited. Knowing something was bound to turn up... Szija could also not shake the feeling the Void Horrors might be up to something that threatend the world. But they always are up to such devious trickery... Trickery is their being, deceit their soul, grief their body, and horror their mind. They are the shadows we run from, or so Skith philosophy stated. Szija could not shake bad feeling. ALTKER'S INTERMISSION! A fantastic opinion piece by Altker, published in the Keepers-and-Lurkers Papers, a very exclusive newspaper only shared between Void Lurkers and Keepers alike! ''' '''BUY A COPY TODAY! ALL PROFITS GO TO PROMOTING ALTKER'S PLANS FOR GLOBAL AND UNIVERSAL PEACE! In one regard, one might say the entire North, also known as the Isles of Jarul... Also known as the Seventh Sector on the Thirteenth parallel, if one is using the LSMS (Lovuhkin Standard Measurement System), has gone complete SHITSTORM! What's been happening you might ask? Let's do a re-cap! A year ago, the MONITOR (lizardman?) tried to take over the whole Seventh Sector -- or at least, the seventh-through-thirteenth paralells of that sector. However his efforts were thwarted by the combined forces of those parallels he tried to oppress and unite. During his efforts, a Skith (Sar' Szija Nijal), and a number of other otherwise unimportant persons came to prominence. Such as the High Druid Kalitaros (A.K.A. Grand-schemer Kalitaros), Jzardo (Void Lurker, unimportant), James Navor II (mortal, previous resident of the third parallel in the seventh sector), and several others. After General Lizardman (Monitor?) had his plans foiled, he fled into hiding. Concluding the most exciting drama I've witnessed in some time. However the Skith (Sar' Szija Nijal) rose to MORE prominence this time. He located Uriel Sol (Void Lurker, #3 on Rosegnar's Kill List), whom he then claimed appointed him as a GOD! -- Absurd I know. However this did not stop the Skith from telling EVERYONE - and I mean EVERYONE about it. Meanwhile in the Navirian Isles, a sub-region of the thirteenth parallel, in the Seventh Sector, James Navor II (unimportant human) was establishing a fiefdom! Exciting, right? Of course not. However the powers of Krolesk (dominant power in the Thirteenth parallel) did not approve and threatened WAR! This attained my attention and renewed my interests in the Seventh Sector. So Krolesk then went to NEAR-WAR with James Navor II's fiefdom. However this was thwarted because the seventh parallel (in the Seventh Sector) intervened! EXCITEMENT--- Ah no. The seventh parallel motioned for a peaceful resolution, which was a complete JOYKILL for me and everyone else watching. However in the wake of this JOYKILL, James Jaykay (Human, has a name for himself in obscure circles that often follow the actions of Keepers and Lurkers closely. One might say a 'cult'.), overthrew James Navor II in a violent revolution! It put the whole seventh-thirteenth parallels in the Seventh Sector ON EDGE!! Meanwhile in Krolesk, Sphree (FUCK THAT GUY) killed the lawfully elected leader there and the nation surprisingly did not descend into chaos. The elections of an interim-Consul are currently underway and being closely watched by myself, and many others. Currently the wager is about thirteen Void Stars, with Rosegnar offering twenty Void Stars to whomever gets a Netheran into power -- the stakes are getting high, and are only getting bigger! More on that later. In Skylyn (Land of Rosegnar's Folk), the lawfully elected aristocrat was removed from office in what many, myself included, believe to be a conspiracy. However we're patiently watching the newly elected aristocrat to see what happens and what direction Rosegnar's Folk will go. We're keeping tabs on the old aristocrat who has now been exiled to the Bitter Isles, located between the thirteenth and the fourteenth parallels. That, Lurkers and Keepers, is the current state of the thirteenth parallel, Seventh Sector. I'm currently in the midst of a transitioning, after which I'll write more and describe my efforts at establishing universal peace. Until the next edition. KEEPER ALTKER KEEPER OF SECRETS PROMOTER OF UNIVERSAL PEACE Siyon, III From the Perspective of Captain Siyon "Is it true what they said of you Siyon? Did you kill the skiths?" Peppers asked. Night had fallen and we were the only ones above deck, besides a few guards. "Yes. I slew many Skiths that night." I answered before taking a sip of tea.'' Lycaon then came above deck and motioned towards me. "''Yes Patriarch?" ''I asked. He walked over and motioned for Peppers to leave, which Peppers did so without so much as a grunt. "''Siyon, we must head to Kal'Kan. Change route at once." He said. "Why? What's on Kal'Kan?" I asked. "I learnt of a plot last night, I and Sazar interrogated many influential Dravii to learn what led to my exilement. We uncovered the most troubling matter." Lycaon said reluctantly. "What was that?" I asked. "We learned Ardenvol is headed by a Void Lurker, and the Void Lurkers are acting in unison. We never got to the bottom of what exactly they're intending, but it required the destabilizing of the North. The Consul of Krolesk was to be killed, as was Navor II, and myself. Clearly I'm still alive, but I know not of the Consul or Navor. Ardenvol holds the key to undertstanding this madness, and Sazar already sent out those he could spare. We're invading Ardenvol. And You Siyon, are the head of my personal bodyguard." I looked around a moment at the guards present. Then back at Lycaon. "I.. Don't believe you." I said. "Guards." Lycaon shouted. To my amazement the entire crew of the ship appeared on deck, at the ready, awaiting orders. "Men, stand down." I said, to no avail. Lycaon then motioned for them all to resume their previous duties, and they all did so. "It is not uncommon for soldiers to maintain loyalty to their leader even if their leader is exiled you know." I said. Lycaon handed me a envelope and then went below deck. I opened the letter; Captain Siyon, First of his name, '' ''You are hereby ordered to respect Lycaon Dravicus as your superior. You and your company are henceforth to act his personal bodyguard, and your lives are forfeit to his whims and desires. Lord Lycaon Dravicus is absolved from his exilement immediately upon the reading of this letter. His wish is your command, his life is your god, his desire is your desire. You are to meet his wants and needs without comrpomise. Lycaon Dravicus is henceforth to be acknowledged as an agent of the Lord Patriarch and shall be treated as if he were the Lord Patriarch proper. This is non-negotiable and you are bound by oath to fulfil the entirety of this letter. Signed, Lord Patriarch, Sazar Dravicus, First of his name I stared at it. I then shouted aloud; "MEN! We're heading to Kal'Kan. Lord Lycaon demands it." The crew quickly changed course, we were headed to Kal'Kan. Siyon, IV From the Perspective of Captain Siyon "Do you know what the Viser-Nok paradigm is?" ''Lord Lycaon Dravicus asked. "''No. I do not, what is it?" ''I replied. "''Very well. It is a theoretical principle, that all manner of supernatural entities will promote chaos unless kept in a very rigid and structured environment. Early Dravii'n researchers were led to believe this is why the Trikash were so fond of imprisoning every supernatural creature they could find and verify was not of this world. Especially supernatural entities such as Void Lurkers, as they believed these were especially dangerous given their manipulation of shadows and corruption of light." He continued, "In the Dravii'n school of research it is speculated that the Trikash feared Void Lurkers, moreso than Keepers. As such they were incredibly ruthless towards Lurkers. While at the same time, they were more inclined to pursue paths of reason and debate with Keepers. In pursuit of this notion, many Dravii befriended Skiths in hopes to learn how proto-civilizations like Skiths dealt with the question of Lurkers. What many learned was that there was a definitive logic to the Skith dialect, which prompted further study and research. However, some learned that Skiths developed a unique method of driving away Lurkers by... Currently unknown means. They usually throw an object, a small black sphere of sorts, at the Void Lurker they desire to drive away, and the Lurker always vanishes before it would strike them." "Knowledge of this sphere, whatever it may be, prompted a Dravii'n program known as the D.I.F.E.R program, Dravii Incentive For Emergency Reactions. This program specialized in dealing with emergency scenarios, most emergency scenarios they considered were, needless to say, completely absurd and unlikely. However, current events would suggest one such scenario may be playing out as we speak. That is the scenario known as VISER-12." I interrupted, "Hold on. Why are you telling me all of this?" Lycaon smirked and replied, "Because. You've been promoted to 'Active Agent' status. This is me briefing you about the details of your new assignment. Now, without further interruption..." "The VISER subgroup of hypothetical scenarios is comprised of the theoretical scenarios of Void Lurkers going rogue and uniting for some mischevious world-threatening goal. In this instance, that goal is killing a god. Namely, the Serpent. Should this actually turn out to be a correct assumption, they will likely be aided by numerous others. Which means it is of the utmost importance they be stopped. At any cost." "We also have reason to believe Sar' Szija Nijal, the Skith godking, is aware of the actions of these Lurkers and is planning accordingly. For Skiths, they can not allow the Serpent to die. As it would spell disaster for... A series of reasons. Of course, if the Skith assumptions are wrong, then it wouldn't spell disaster. All the same, Szija is on our side although he may not be acting with us in mind." "Ultimately, we have a lot of work to do. And lo', Kal'Kan on the horizon. I must get ready and I advise you do likewise, one can't say whether or not we'll be welcomed sights." ''With that, Lycaon hurried down below deck and I considered what he said. If it were correct... Then a lot of things would hang in the balance... Siyon, V '''From the Perspective of Captain Siyon' The sun began to rise, and Kal'Kan was to be seen in the distance. I asked Lycaon for a periscope, and he had one of the guardsmen bring me one. I gazed out upon Kal'Kan and saw the most bewildering thing,a giant monstrosity in the Sky ... A City, almost. I lowered the periscope and asked; "What in the blazes is that?!" "That, Siyon, is Development-56. Unlike Development-54, this one has a hanger and several runways for more specialized aircraft. It's also the operational centre for the entire Second Dravii'n Guard." Lycaon replied. "Better question, why was it even built?" I asked. "Well, it's a long story. It started with border confrontations between Krolesk and Skylyn, disagreements over taxation, and general Krolesk'Kan over-reach. The Council of Wardens, so agitated by the agents of Dawnguard, drew up an agenda that was to become known as the '''Third Doctrine Manifesto', this document was quickly adopted by the more militant Dravii. This was all of course, back in the 620's, shortly after the War of the Tulips."'' He continued, "Dravii Militarism then flourished, especially given the actions of Krolesk and of Jason Vrock. At some time, we're not sure when because the documents were so thoroughly hidden, the Council of Wardens initiated the first protocol of the Third Doctrine Manifesto, which essentially provided Military Researchers an infinite pool of resources, at least until such a time as threats to the Dravii are dealt with." "So, with this in mind, Military Researchers began devising plans. However with how the Krolesk'Kan legislative system is, Skylyn was not able to legally perform such militant action. So through a legislative loophole, the entire thing was passed off as a National Defense plan for Krolesk officially. Unofficially, it was unbridled Dravii Militarism with subtle overtones of offensive actions weaved in. It led directly to Development-54, which I'm sure you're aware of -- it's the warship Skylyn's Senate parades around the North as a symbol of national identity or some hodge-podge like that. It was deemed unfit for military use, so Development-55 and Development-56 were made!" "That Siyon, is why it was built. Now what it can do is classified above your clearence." ''Lycaon said half-jokingly. "''Hah, got it. So Dravii Militarism is actually a whooole lot more than just super-disciplined military drills. You lot do actually scare me a little more now." ''I said. Lycaon smiled and spoke, "''Good. Now then, the boys on GIST should send us a ship to pick us up, then we'll figure out what the Commander of the Second Guard is planning. From there I imagine your job will be to launch an assault and secure the Fallnavorian settlement, while the Second Guard secures Ardenvol." "Quick question, what is GIST?" I asked. "Giant Intimidating Scary Thing. Development-56." Peppers said. I glanced Peppers, half wondering where the hell he came from as I didn't see his approach. Lycaon nodded at Peppers then went below deck. "So boss, we're taking over Fallnavor. Not even a week old, and our cohort will be inspiring envy from the great land of Akarv! Hahah, we'll have done what they only wish they could've back in their Voldrania." Peppers said. I smiled and nodded. "Hopes there's some Skiths. Rumor is they've got a name for you and I want to know what it is." Peppers continued. "Do you not have some duty to attend to?" I asked. Peppers shook his head. "I'm your right hand boss. I do what you wish boss." I nodded and spoke, "Alright. See to it that the men are swiftly briefed that we're going into Fallnavorian territority." Peppers replied, "Already have sir. Lycaon asked about half an hour back." I nodded, and replied, "Well then.... Tell me what you know about GIST." Peppers looked at me for a minute, then spoke, "GIST... Generally Intimidating, Scary and Threatening. In Voldrania dialect, the word is used to summarize points. Whereas in Dravii'n Military dialect, it is used as a slang word for that which is Generally Intimidating, Scary and Threatening. However in some instances, it's used to mean Giant Intimidating Scary Thing. Sometimes it's used to describe Void Lurkers we're fighting, elite enemy soldiers, sea monsters, or assignments and posts which most Dravii'n soldiers usually fear and prefer not to be assigned to. Not that anyone cares what a soldier thinks, we do what we're told and if we think otherwise -- well, we keep it to ourselves." "... So, with you being my right hand... Is that a permanent position or is it elected, or temporary.. How does that work?" ''I asked. "''Well... It means I'm stuck serving you because the Dravii didn't have any other qualified soldiers who were willing to assist a Krolesk'Kan in learning our military structure. I'm actually under-qualified for this assignment, because the qualificaitons were at least five years of prior service... I'm only a year and a half in! Haha, it's great, isn't it? As for the post itself, it's indefinite. Unless one of us is tried for treason, we're a team. The dream team. The bestest team. Team kickass!" ''Peppers said enthusiastically with a smirk. "''Well then let's lay some ground rules ---.." ''I began only to be cut off. Peppers interrupted, "''Ground rules, yup. I'm always going to be here, at your side, unless you send for me to do some other pressing task that I can't send one of MY underlings to do. Your job is to just make the definite decisions that decide outcomes, while I see to the management of this cohort. You boss man, if I may be blunt, are essentially just here because the Dravii couldn't legally imprison you, so instead they gave you this job." Peppers said with a smile. "And then what about Lycaon?" I asked, slightly annoyed with Peppers but ultimately curious about what else he knew. "Lycaon is doing what Lycaon does. He may not be the Lord Patriarch in name, as Skylyn is not an Atistocracratic military industrial complex in name ... He's Lycaon. By virtue of merit, he has free reign over the whole Dravii system. He may technically be exiled, but that's just for the papers and foreign powers to gawk at. His position is unchanged." ''Peppers said. ''"Well then... That's... Just wonderful." I said, with a smile. Staring out at Kal'Kan. I could see many other Dravii'n vessels anchored off the coast, and many airships hovering low. It was clear the Dravii intended a quick blitz, instead of a long and drawn out conflict. Siyon, VI From the Perspective of Captain Siyon It was just like that. I and Peppers led our cohort into the Fallnavorian colony, and took control of it swiftly. Upon our presence, the Black Irons who aided Jaykay's swift ascension welcomed us. Jaykay even came out to greet us. There wasn't a fight in the slightest. Jaykay retained his ceremonial ruling status of the colony, whilst I, Peppers and the Black Irons discussed what our plans were if the colony should come under attack by the Arden. A day and a half passed since our initial arrival in the colony, and we received word that Ardenvol was successfully taken by the Second Guard with minimal casualties on both sides -- some Dravii'n sympathizers and sleeper agents within Ardenvol played a role in the swift surrender of the city. The Archon of Ardenvol however, managed to evade us entirely. The Krolesk'Kan colony on Lain'Leyir was also seized in a swift blitz. The very approach of the Dravii was enough for city leaders to come out and offer their compliance with the will of the Dravii. It dawned on me as I learned of these events, the Dravii just seized the entire isle of Kal'Kan in a matter of days. I, and Peppers awaited for orders from Lycaon as to what our next actions would be. We presumed our duty now was to merely maintain our uncontested hold on the Fallnavorian colony. Modus Operandi, III From the Perspective of Uriel Sol It was a long meeting... Several days had passed, eventually we came to a consensus. Sar'iil was to stay with me and we were going to delve into the archives of the Dravii to try and learn of anything that might aid our endeavor. Sphree, Arkenthraz and Sarokoz headed off to find Sargot's map and ideally the Trikash Deadlock. Jzardo, Sylus and Kyl Synivil would distract the Keepers and humans, in order to keep our endeavors secret. We coined the entire thing, the; Great Lurker Conspiracy If it panned out... It would be wonderful. The New Hegemony From no particular Perspective Following all these events... The Senate of Krolesk gave official permission to Skylyn for them to administrate the isle of Kal'Kan until Krolesk had time to reorganize itself in a more efficient manner. The Krolesk'Kan Senate then soon after called for a conveneing of the Council of Clans & City Leaders in order to elect a new interim consul and reevlauate the goals of the Krolesk'Kan nation. Skythion emissaries were soon sent to Krolesk to aid in the Council of Clans & City Leaders, to prevent chaotic outcomes such as a civil war, or entire government restructure. Their presence was contested, but ultimately allowed by the Senate of Krolesk. The fate of James Navor II remains unknown, and efforts to locate him by the Dravii'n forces in Kal'Kan failed to produce results. James Jaykay was insistant that Navor left on his free will, with his most devout supporters. Siyon remained in the Fallnavorian Colony with Peppers and their cohort. The Black Irons which had accompanied Jaykay and his ascension to power there soon after left the colony. Lycaon Dravicus remained in Ardenvol, and usurped the role of Military Governor. The Second Guard, and their flagship, Development-56, soon departed from Kal'Kan. Category:New Voldrania Category:Story